Getting Started
First off, welcome to the Harwell's Institute Wiki! If you're reading this, then you're probably wondering how to add to/edit a page. I'll begin by discussing how to set up pages. Character Page Step One - Making the Page This step is probably the easiest - simply click the "Contribute" drop down menu and then "Add a Page," or there might be a button that simply says "Add New Page." From there, you'll have the option to set a title - since this is a Character tutorial, just type in your character's name. Make sure it's spelled right - Writing will have to go in and correct if if there's a typo. After you click the "Next" button, the Editor will come up. Step Two - Creating the Infobox From here, you'll want to start off by adding the character Infobox. For this you click "Insert," then "Infobox," then "Infobox Advanced." A menu will come up asking you to fill in a list of values. Note that you don't have to fill in everything if the information isn't available. The infobox should look something similar to the box on the right when you're done. Images The "Image" field requires the format "File:filename.png" (or .jpg, etc. Be sure to exclude the quotation marks). For this, you upload an image to the Wikia (by clicking "Photos" on the top menu bar of the wiki, then "Add a Photo"), then copy the file name from the header (including the file type!), then paste it into the Image field after the File: part. Line Breaking When trying to separate lines in each text field, hitting the Enter key won't do. The infobox will still treat the text as one line which will result in some very annoying cut-offs as seen in the infobox here. To get around this limitation, type in between each block of text (for example, 16 17 in the Age field). This will create a line break and ensure that your text makes new lines correctly. Step Three - Adding the Information Now you can move on to the real fun - adding in your character's information. The first line on your page will be a very brief introduction to your character: "(Character name) is a (superhuman/other classification) (attending Harwell's Institute/something other than this). (Created by (Person who made this character))" Something along those lines. You can add a bit more, but remember it has to be concise. After that, you need to add some headings. Headings divide information into organized parts, and make it easier to navigate the page. To add a header, click the drop-down menu labeled "Paragraph" (the default setting) and click "Heading." Character headers usually follow this pattern: * (Appearance)* not required, and indeed some pages don't have this. * Biography * Personality * Abilities * (Notable Relationships)* another optional one. * Strengths * Weaknesses * (Trivia)* this one is also optional. After that, just fill in the information! You can copy and past directly from the form, or type it in as you go. The choice is yours. Step Four - Putting in Categories Done? Great. Now, click the "Save Page" button at the top, then confirm it. Your page will automatically publish to the wiki. But you're not quite done yet - you still need to add categories. To do this, go to the bottom of the page once it's published, then click "Add Category." The current character categories we have on the wiki are: * Characters (this should be on every character page) * HI Students (for the children of Harwell's) ** Class Categories - once HI Characters are placed into categories, we'll be adding those to their pages. For now, don't worry about this. * (Villainous Organization) - If you have characters that belong to a particular group of no-good dirty-rotten people, you can add that category. Make sure the category tag is consistent - no variations in spelling, abbreviations, etc. Not everyone has done that yet, and villains haven't made themselves a prominent part of the plot yet, so this isn't a big concern at the moment. * Heroes (for the good guys and gals) * Villains (for the baddies) * (Username) - especially if you have multiple characters, adding a category in your name would be especially nifty for organizing your character arcs. Just type in your CC username. More may be added as needed, so keep an eye out. Type in a category name and hit the Enter button (for some reason, Wikia needs you to do that so it's actually added on there). Once all the categories are entered, click "Save," and voila! Your character page is done! Other Pages Need help creating a page? Let me know here or on a messaging service and I'll help you out. I only made one guide since character pages tend to be the most popular on wikis like this.